


Harvey wants his cake

by iruka92



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bet. Harvey gets a cake for winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey wants his cake

**Author's Note:**

> My failed attempt at writing. What else is new.

Harvey Specter was having a good day.

 

He won the bet with Mike when he said that both of the teams would be neck deep into each other. ( 8 to 7 is a close call and the finale had the lowest points in rugby world cup history).  Harvey’s smug filled in the woes of Mike’s reluctance to call for defeat.

 

Harvey would not let Mike forget about the wager for the rest of his life.

 

-

 

“So, I want my cake, puppy,”

 

Harvey smiled knowingly, seeing his associate fidgeting around the office like a puppy being cornered. The situation sits well, after all with Harvey as the Alpha and Mike, fellow baby pup.

 

“I don’t have a clue on what you’re talking about Harvey”

 

‘Don’t play dumb with me, rookie.’ was the look Mike received when he glanced wearily at Harvey.

 

The senior partner’s eyes flashed dangerously at Mike and he had the decency to look abashed by the intensity of Harvey’s stare. His eyes leeched shamelessly at Mike’s figure, especially his long fingers.

 

Mike flushed red when he noticed what Harvey was ogling at and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Looking around for unwanted spectators, he deemed the coast is clear enough because it is time for those moments where Mike feels he could have them filed in those ‘The Things I do for my Pride’.

 

He chalked it up to how he hates to lose when Harvey pounced onto him like a panther.

 

Mike pretended he did not enjoy the noise he makes as Harvey tastes his _cake_.


End file.
